Applejack 10
Applejack 10 is the editor, reporter, publisher, and otherwise all-around-make-happen-er of the Hive Gazette. She can be found in various places throughout and beyond Equestria, interviewing people of interest along with her trusty photographer BlueBlood Bot. Only total plebs don't read the Hive Gazette. Story At the start When Applejack told the changelings in the ballroom that they needed to start trying to find jobs, this little Changeling knew exactly what she needed to do! She was going to go out there, and she was going to interview every pony she could find. Picking up her trusty camera, and her little ticker so she could remember what her number was, Applejack number 10304852 was off! Her first target... a whole bunch of ponies who tried setting fire to her, actually. But eventually she found herself on the doorstep of none other than Shining Armor himself, and ready for an interview! It was about here that the prince informed her that her "Camera" was, in fact, a cereal box on a stick, and unsuitable for the transferring of exposure onto film of any kind. Being the kind soul he was, he gave her a camera much more suitable for the task, being an actual camera, and she was off!... Forgetting that she had not, in fact, interviewed him. From there she set out on a quest, flagging down everyone she could find! Fancypants, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Cheerilee, nobody was safe! And it was just the beginning. Leadup to the Invasion. While wandering around the city one day, she came across a very curious sight. Blueblood had sent out a robot version of himself to gain access to his records and destroy them. Looking as shoddy as he was thanks to Flim and Flam's terrible work, he fooled absolutely no one, and was tossed in the trash where 10 came across him. Due to him thinking himself "Discovered", he attempted to wipe his memory and self destruct as per his programming. Said programming, being as faulty and shoddy as everything else, malfunctioned, and he reset himself, designating 10 his new 'owner' and obeying her commands. Never one to pass up an opportunity, she handed him her camera, and a long lasting friendship was forged. Robot invasion! She was present in Ponyville when the robots attacked, and attempted to interview them. Said robots, being killer robots, did not oblige. As such, Bluebloodbot was inclined to show them his weaponry, and he was so very proud. She, and he, were one of those that helped demolish the invasion, and saved Ponyville. At the Gala! She was present for the formalities, even managing to get a good spot thanks to BBB's persuasive attitude of standing there and looking like a killer robot. She was interviewing Cadence when the giant marchmalley ball swept by, and took her on a ride. She was saved like all the others when it exploded. Chitania Rises! She missed most of the fun as she was heading towards a town for an interview with it's mayor, but unfortunately found said town looking just a touch more... smashed, to put it bluntly. Currently! She's employed Trenderhoof to work the Stalliongrad beat, and she continues in her endless quest to learn everything she can! She's gonna talk to every pony, dragon, buffalo, gryphon and whoever else will give he r the time of day, and she's going to know what it is, not how they want it to be! With her best buddy and greatest camerapony in the world right behind her, she'll know it all. Even if it kills her. Relationships Bluebloodbot She didn't know what to expect when she stumbled across the robot double Blueblood sent off to delete his records, but it probably wasn't the machine failing to delete his memory and accidentally reset to make her his new owner. Since then, they've become an inseparable team. Braving any danger with his massive amount of weaponry and getting the scoop no matter what it takes! He may have skin of metal, but she'd swear he has a heart of gold. Which he might, because robot. Shining Armor As the one who gave her the trusty camera to this day she uses, she has a high opinion of the stallion. Applejack Likewise, she has a healthy amount of respect for the one who took her hive in, but that doesn't mean she won't be brutally honest about her! GwendolynCategory:Changelings The Queen of the gryphons has an odd relationship with 10. 10 originally approached her to learn all about her race's illustrious, and often violent, history. She loved hearing these tales, and Gwen loved talking about how amazing her people were, win win. When Chitania attacked, 10 was sure that would be the end of their time together, as while investigating the tradgedy she uncovered several gaping problems in the Griffon city that had been attacked that not only made the situation worse, it endangered the capitol. Not only that, all of these problems were caused by negligence and corruption, easily fixable. To her surprise, the Queen admired her brutal honesty, and gave her an all access pass to her kingdom. Since then, 10 has been weeding out corruption left and right, and the Griffon is all too happy to cull any weakness she uncovers. Quite the relationship these two have. Trivia * Her original number was 10304852/10304889, due to the fact it was a little clicker that she kept in her pocket. Shining Armor convinced her to shorten it to 10. * Her paper, The Hive Gazette, is shockingly popular among ponies, despite being published by a Changeling. * The camera Shining Armor gave her was the one he used to use to film home movies as a kid, as he originally had dreams of being a director.